Fly Free
by Jedhev
Summary: Susan and Lucy fall out. Lucy runs away to a amusement park. Aslan talks to her. Edmund is there as a silent but strong brother. Family loveliness :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. I am a teenage girl from England. I am clearly weird enough to still love Narnia when I am 16 but I don't own it. No Fair!**

**So, I quite like this one. It's centred on my favourite fairground ride. The Merry-Go-Round, or Carousel. I love these, now and as a child. Lucy and Susan anger and Edmund and Lucy family. Enjoy.**

**On with the Story :)**

**Fly Free**

Lucy surveyed her older sister over the top of her novel. Susan was painting her lips now. Her eyes shaded in a brown colour. Her lashes weighed down with black. Her face was powdered and made what Susan referred to as 'beautiful' her lips were painted in a bright red. Lucy looked at her older sister and wondered for the millionth time, where Queen Susan had gone. She sighed and Susan stopped dabbing at her lipstick to look at her.  
"Are you ok Lucy?" she asked  
"Perfect" Lucy replied. Trying to concentrate on her book  
"No you aren't" Susan said. She was looking at Lucy trying to decipher what was wrong with her. "Is it a boy?"  
"No" Lucy replied, a mere hint of disgust showing through her controlled tone.  
"So you're upset" Susan said, speaking more to herself than to Lucy. Her eyes then brightened  
"Lucy, come with me to my party. Everyone would love to meet you and I am sure the boys would too" Susan said happily, like she was sure Lucy would say yes  
"Thank you Susan, but I can't. I have homework" Lucy lied.  
"Oh" Susan pouted "Anything I can help you with?"  
"No, I have to read this book and write notes" Lucy said, indicating to the worn book lying next to her. Susan picked it up and made a sound at the back of her throat.  
"Pride and Prejudice" she said "You've read this Lucy, a million times"  
"I like it." Lucy said, taking the book back.  
"Lucy live a little. You're 16, not 10. You should come out" Susan said  
"I don't want to Susan" Lucy said "You used to respect my opinions"  
"When we were younger?" Susan asked  
"When we were in Narnia" Lucy replied hotly  
"Narnia. The game we used to play. It doesn't exist" Susan scoffed  
"It does Susan. When your remember, come back, Aslan will wait for you" Lucy replied softly.  
"Aslan" Susan scoffed "Our fairy tales. He doesn't exist either"  
"He does" tears stung Lucy's eyes. Her book dropped to the floor. She stood her fists clenched.  
"He doesn't" Susan said "We made him up" Lucy's face turned to a horrified expression. Before Susan could say anything Lucy had slammed the door to the house.

"Lu. Come on. What's Susan done this time?" Edmund's voice floated down the hall. He pushed open the door. "Su. Where is Lucy?" he asked  
"I don't know. She just ran" Susan replied picking up her jacket.  
"Aslan's Mane Lu" Edmund said angrily. He ran downstairs and out the door.

Lucy was running. She ran in a random direction. Her lungs filling with air and expelling it quickly. Her heart rate increasing. She stopped after 20 minutes. Stopping in front of a amusement park. Lucy counted her money that was in her cardigan pocket and bought a ticket for entrance. She wandered around looking at rides. She looked at families where the children seemed happy and bonded and sighed angrily. Tears still prickled her eyes and she sniffed. She looked around and saw a pair of girls, sisters.

"No! Phyllis!" one said  
"Don't be soft Jane" Phyllis replied  
"Promise you won't tell" Jane said  
"Of course. Your my baby sister" Phyllis's reply came.  
"Thanks Philly" Jane said and took a bite of cotton candy.

Lucy watched as they continued on their journey and sighed again. She loved Susan but hated how she was obsessed with being perfect. Obsessed with filling the gap Narnia had left. She spotted a carousel and her eyes lit up. She walked over and joined the queue which slowly began to move. She climbed the shallow steps and wandered around the horses. Then she saw it. The heavenly white horse. Its mane was a creamier yellow colour, its bridle and saddle were a tan brown colour. It's eyes were brown with pricks of white in them. She swung herself professionally into the saddle as the music began.

The horse began to move, going up and down, getting faster and faster. Lucy's hand held the leather reins and rested on the horse's mane. Lucy closed her eyes and she could feel the Horse's silken mane, slipping through her fingers. The thud of hooves as the Horse landed after each jump. The golden wind that danced with her hair as they raced along. The horse began to speed up. Lucy could feel her legs clasping the smooth sides of the Horse. It's hot breath coming in gasps after a particularly long ride. She could hear the taunts of her family as they rode down shaded forest paths and exposed mountains. The laugh of her older sister as she over took Peter or Edmund. Lucy urged her horse on. The white painted horse coming to life. Leaping off the carousel and into Narnia.

Lucy turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Peter who was gaining on her. She turned back and focused her energy on Edmund who was ahead. She urged Camille on and leapt over a fallen log. Her aim to keep Phillip's chestnut coat in sight. Through the forests they galloped, on and on and on. Their Horse's breaths coming in laboured gasps reminded the monarchs of the time. They slowed their Horse's to a stop and dismounted.

The music faded and the horse stopped. Lucy opened her eyes and signalled to the ticket man who was quite close. He nodded and she stayed seated on her horse. She looked at the name and smiled softly, _Camille, _her Horse.

Lucy reflected on why she came. She was angry with Susan. But she loved her sister. She knew who her sister_ really_ was, not this petty, silly, shallow girl. A strong, gentle, beautiful Queen. A true ruler. She was disappointed with Susan, for forgetting Narnia. For forgetting Aslan.

When the music began to play and the horse began to move, Lucy closed her eyes.  
"_My Brave One. Heart of a Lioness. Your sister may not believe. But my Child, I am here for you. I love you. My Lioness_" Aslan's Voice. Lucy's eyes flew open and she smiled. A true smile gracing her face. She looked at the ticket man again and he nodded as the ride came to a stop. She sat and waited as others piled on. Her eyes closed. A familiar hand touched her arm and she slowly opened her eyes. Edmund was stood next to her, she smiled slightly and he looked at the chestnut horse next to him. He swung himself in the saddle and chuckled.

They were lost in their own thoughts as the music began again. The horses jolted to attention. Lucy was free, flying free over England. Flying free over Narnia. Edmund's eyes were also closed and Lucy beamed at him. His eyes snapped open as the ride stopped. The ticket man looked over and Lucy smiled and waved. He waved back. She climbed off her horse and her and Edmund made their way home. Neither speaking.

That night as Lucy prayed to Aslan as she prepared for bed she opened the window and leaned out. She saw a shooting star cross the sky and closed her eyes to make a wish.

"_I wish I could fly free"_ she whispered to herself.

She drifted off quickly that night. Her dreams were of carousels and flying with the stars across the night's sky. Looking down, first at Finchley and then at Cair Paravel. When the sun's rays threatened to wake her, a golden voice whispered.

"Fly free Dear Heart. Fly free" the golden voice of Aslan purred.

**Well now, wasn't that lovely. I was actually writing something about a carousel in my other Narnia story (Not released yet) and what I was writing seemed to not only fit with my OC but with Lucy as well. I decided to make a one-shot of it. This took me about an hour and a half to write. Stopped for a supper break. **

**Please Review if you have time.**

**Love, **

**Jedhev Xxx**

**Now. To all the reviews. The other story which I am in the process of being put up. Uploading Chapter 16 tonight is called _The Army of Narnia_**


End file.
